Conventionally, an electronic component includes a reflection suppressing component generator circuit that generates a component for suppressing reflection and a data output circuit that amplifies and outputs to a transmission line, the reflection suppressing component and data that is to be transmitted at the current time to the reception side (see, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/026289).
Further, a conventional pre-emphasis circuit includes a first transistor to which a steady-state current is supplied, a second transistor operating similarly to the first transistor, a detector circuit that detects edges with contacts performing conduction for a given period during input signal transition, and an output buffer circuit that outputs to a transmission line, current supplied from the first and the second transistors (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-368600).
Another conventional pre-emphasis circuit includes a first amplifier that converts a differential input signal into a differential current output, a bypass filter circuit, a second amplifier that converts the differential input signal that has passed through the bypass filter circuit, into a differential current output, and a resistor that respectively adds and voltage converts the 2 differential outputs (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-147512).
A conventional signal combiner is configured such that the output terminal of a first voltage-to-current converter and the output terminal of a second voltage-to-current converter are commonly connected, enabling the ratio of the combined input signals in the output signal to be changed according to the ratio of transconductance of the first and the second voltage-to-current converters (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-33492).
However, with the conventional electronic components, since reflected waves that should be inhibited cannot be distinguished from other reflected waves and exogenous noise, a signal capable of inhibiting the reflected waves that should be inhibited cannot be generated, arising in a problem that reflected waves that should be inhibited cannot be inhibited.